Rumor has it
by deminio
Summary: “Rumor has it we are sleeping together.” he states loud enough that almost everyone in the busy ER turns to look at him. HCam
1. No more Mr Nice Guy

Another oneshot that popped into my head. It seems like my brain is on overdrive but for the wrong reason :p I am supposed to be studying and not writing stories but I can't help myself...

This takes place after the episode "No more Mr. Nice Guy".

Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hosue MD..._

* * *

She doesn't know why he is down there again. He has stated a million times that he hates the ER. Too noisy and no TV…

But there he is, sitting at her nurses' station, with his feet on the desk, reading a newspaper. Or pretending to be reading a newspaper…

The ER is very busy, as usual, and she has no time to question his motives for being there again. He is probably hiding from Cuddy… again.

It's time for her break so she decides to stop thinking about him and go for some coffee. She returns a few minutes later, coffee in hand, and surprisingly he is still there.

She moves towards him but before she can say anything he bits her to it.

"Rumor has it we are sleeping together." He states loud enough that almost everyone in the busy ER turns to look at him. All she wants to do is smack him with his own cane but she decides against it.

"Could you say it a little louder, I don't think the janitor in the basement heard you." She says, glaring at him.

"No problem…" he states and takes a deep breath, ready to repeat had he previously said but her hand covering his mouth stops him.

"Are you crazy?" she asks incredulously and he finds the opportunity to take the cup of coffee from her hand.

"I think I told you more whip." He says after taking a ship, ignoring her question.

"That's mine." She states calmly.

"If by 'that's' you mean 'that was' then you are right. Otherwise no." he says looking intently at her.

She just stares at him without talking for what seems like an eternity and it really bothers him when she chooses to ignore his comment and takes his newspaper that is lying open on the desk.

"Hey! That's mine!" he whines and tries to reach for the paper but his movements are limited since he is still sitting with his feet on the desk.

"If by 'that's' you mean 'that was' then you are right." She replies calmly, a smug expression on her face and that smirk that makes him want to do many things to her that he'll never admit.

"So, let's go back to our previous conversation. Are we sleeping together? 'Cause if we are I'd like a repeat performance of that because I don't remember anything and it's a really bad thing…" he says skeptically, rubbing his chin with his hand, daring her to talk.

"We weren't having a conversation." She states and reaches out to grab a chart but his hand grasping hers startles her.

"Why didn't you just say the truth?" he questions her and his deep blue eyes are like looking straight to her soul.

"Because it was none of his business." She replies, looking deeply into his eyes and he looks away because he is afraid of what he may find in her beautiful green-blue eyes but his hand keeps holding hers.

"That's not an answer…" he says and he let's go of her hand like he suddenly got burnt.

He stands up and begins to walk away but she is not going to give up that easily. He started it and now she is going to finish it.

She waits till he reaches his office and then follows him. She barges into his office without knocking because she is too angry for her own good right now. She locks the door and closes the blinds because they were already seen by too many people.

"What did you want me to tell him?" she demands, her voice rising.

"The truth, perhaps?" he asks and he feels his own voice rising but he doesn't want to admit the reason why.

"Why?" she says, and her voice lowers dangerously making shivers run down his spine.

"Because he deserves to know." He says and she laughs because this is something that he would never say.

"Are you kidding me House?" she asks, raising her eyebrows at him "Or are you just kidding yourself?" she continues, her eyes turning a darker shade of blue.

At that he can't listen to her anymore and he stands up from his recliner, prowling towards her like she is his prey.

"Do you want to know the real reason? Fine, I'll tell you the real reason. I want him to know that we slept together. I want him to know that he'll never be able to touch you like I did. I want him to know that he'll never be able to bring you the amount of pleasure I did."

With every step he takes she takes a step back till she is backed at his office and he is just inches away from her, his body almost touching hers, his hands griping the edge of the desk trapping her effectively between his body and the desk.

And he is so close to her that she can feel his hot breath on her lips when he talks again.

"I want him to know that he'll never have you again… I want him to know that you're mine." He states and before she can react he crashes his lips to hers in a kiss that contains so much passion that she is sure that if his arms weren't around her waist holding her to him her legs would have given out.

She doesn't think, she just gives in to what they both want and crave.

Her hands glide to his chest, her right one splayed over his heart feeling the fast staccato rhythm while her left one grabs his shirt tightly.

The softness of his lips and the roughness of his stubble create a contrast that make shivers run down her spine and makes her want him even more.

He uses his left hand to throw some files of his desk while his right one remains around her waist and then he lifts her up in order to make her sit on his desk, their lips locked together all the time.

She tries to unbutton his shirt without ripping off too many buttons and she is glad he doesn't wear a t-shirt today.

He grabs her blouse and pulls it over her head exposing her lacy braw and his lips are instantly on her collarbone nipping and sucking there while his left hand cups her breast, massaging it through the thin fabric making her gasp.

They spent one night, **one night **together damn it, and he knows how to touch her better than anyone ever did.

Her hands make quick work of his belt and zipper and with one move he removes the scrubs he hates so much because they hide her gorgeous body from his roaming gaze.

Her panties follow next and are soon on the top of the pile of clothes next to them.

His jeans have fallen around his ankles and with one swift movement he is inside of her and they are both moaning at the intimacy they feel.

And suddenly they stop all movement because this is too much for them to bear.

They stay there, entwined in every possible way, unmoving and refusing to look at each other.

The sound of their breathing is the only sound in the room and it is way louder than normal.

But somehow his hands find their way to her hips, caressing the soft skin there and she is startled when she looks up by the tender look in his eyes.

This is a lot more than just sex and she knows it. They know it…

Her small smile makes him want to smile back and her hands around his waist, holding him to her makes him want to show her what this is about.

His hands remain on her hips as he leans forward and places his lips on hers tenderly, lovingly.

Their lips move together for what seems like forever when he starts moving in and out of her in a slow pace that drives them both crazy.

Their lips stay locked together, as they move in the same slow and deliberate pace that only fuels the fire between them.

Their moans become louder by the minute and their pace increases with every passing second.

His lips are on her breast again and she can't stop the loud moan that escapes her lips. Her hands glide up and down his back, encouraging him to continue his sweet torture.

His hand finds her clit and she screams his name in pleasure. His first name. _Greg…_ and it's almost his undoing.

He continues thrusting and with every thrust he goes deeper and faster making them both groan and moan.

Her nails dig into his back and he can feel her inner muscles start flattering around him.

She is too close, he can tell and he isn't far behind.

A few more thrusts and she cries out his name in ecstasy and he follows a moment later, emptying himself inside her.

And for some unknown reason his eyes are glued to hers as they still move together, trying to draw their pleasure for as long as possible.

Deep blue melts in green-blue and he can't stop himself from placing a tender kiss on the tip of her nose.

He buries his head in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent and she hugs him to her tightly because she doesn't want to let go. And he doesn't want either.

But his leg starts to bother him and despite how much he wants to stay right there, in her embrace, he can't.

He pulls back, both groaning at the lack of contact and he readjusts his boxers and jeans before dry swallowing two Vicodin.

He hands her the clothes she was wearing and he grabs his cane, watching her redressing.

A blush finds its way to her cheeks under his intense gaze.

She is about to say something when his hand on her lips stop her.

"Break up with him…" he says in a low tone but it's not a demand, it's more like a plea.

Her breath catches in her throat and she can't find anything to say so she just nods.

She stands on her tiptoes and plants a soft kiss on his lips.

She moves to the door but stops when her hand connects with the doorknob and she turns back to find him looking at her.

"By the way, I was always yours Greg." She says with a small smile that brings a smile to his lips as well and he doesn't know if it is because of her confession or the use of his first name.

"Good to know… Allison." He replies and tests the sound of her name and he decides that he likes it and she must like it too because her smile grows even bigger.

She nods and exits his office, leaving him alone.

But for the first time in a long time he doesn't feel that empty feeling. Because he knows that this night he'll be holding her in his arms after they make love.

He has something to wait for, long for… live for…

He smiles, a genuine smile, and exits his office as well. He decides to wait till he starts bragging about his sex life to Wilson till she talks to Chase.

But he can still buy lunch, he ponders, and so he makes his way to his friend's office.

Wilson seems suspicious but he doesn't question him a lot. He has plenty of time to do that. And House is thankful for that.

And that night, as he holds her in his arms, he doesn't care what will happen as long as he has her.

She stirs in her sleep and moves closer to him resting her head on his chest, her left leg splayed over both his legs.

He places a kiss on her forehead and hugs her to him tightly.

And his last though as he drifts off to sleep is that he can be happy again. As long as she is with him he can be happy…

* * *

I hope you liked this 'cause I wasn't really sure about wether I wanted to post it or not... Thank you all for reading!

I'm sure I won't stop writing oneshots like this one, especially after I watch the season finale which is currently sitting in my hard drive waiting for me to watch it. I have managed not to read any spoilers yet but I have a feeling that I'm not going to like what I'll see.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this!


	2. House's heart

Hello again!

I wasn't planning on writing a second chapter for that but the idea just popped into my head after I watched the season finale and I just thought instead of writing another oneshot to make it a part of this one.

So, this happens after the episode "Wilson's heart" and it contains vague spoilers for this episode...

I changed the title of the episode and used it as a title for this chapter. Hope you'll enjoy this part as well!

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own House MD..._

* * *

The first thing that registers in his mind when he opens his eyes again is a hand clutching at his hospital gown tightly, right above his stomach.

He groans involuntarily, thinking that Cuddy is going to stay by his side for as long as he stays in there and the thought is starting making him nauseous.

He brings his right hand up warily and rubs it across his face.

He refuses to open his eyes as he lets his mind drift to her again. Even when he was in a coma or when he was asleep she kept appearing in his mind. They are together after the time in his office and it seems that after that time she is all he can think about.

But if he wants to be honest with himself he must admit that it is much longer than that.

And then he remembers that stupid fight they had before he left from the hospital the night of the accident.

He just had to overreact… But who wouldn't? That guy had the nerve to put the moves on his girlfriend and he wasn't going to leave it pass. So he just punched the guy, so simple. And then they got into a fight with Allison.

She had told him that he couldn't just punch every man that talked to her and he had replied that he could do it to the ones that crossed the line.

And it kept getting messier by the minute because not one of them backed down.

Now he wonders why he couldn't just back down… everything would have been a lot easier.

He wonders if she has even been to his room to see him, if she passed by when he was in a coma.

He has woken up a handful of times and the only person he saw there with him was Cuddy. Oh, and Foreman once, taking his vitals.

But never her…

He wants to get up from the bed and go find her, ask her if she cares enough that he is lying on a hospital bed. Ask her what she feels about him 'cause that question has been bothering him for a long time.

He can see it in her eyes, she has almost admitted it but the last moment she manages to hide it again.

He doesn't know why he wants her to admit her feelings, everything she feels. He was never one of those guys. But when it comes to her things change.

It still bugs him that he feels that way and he doesn't know the reason. He is determined to find out some day but the only thing he wants for the time being is her by his side.

The hand on his stomach moves, grabbing the fabric there even tighter, and he opens his eyes again, his thoughts interrupted for now.

He turns his head on his left, ready to throw a snide comment to Cuddy, but all his thoughts fly out of the window when his eyes meet the sleeping beauty by his bedside.

He stays silent, just looking at her. Even in her sleep her hold on him doesn't waver and she holds so tightly, like her life depends on it.

His eyes travel from her closed eyes, to her delicate nose, her slightly parted lips. Her beautiful neck and finally rest on her hand that rests on his stomach.

Without really thinking he reaches out and covers her small hand with his much bigger one, caressing the skin there with his thumb.

She jerks out of sleep when his hand connects with hers and looks at him wide-eyed.

He can see all the emotions in her beautiful green-blue eyes and can name each and every one of them.

Shock, worry and fear at first replaced by relief, care, compassion and something that he doesn't dare to name yet.

"I thought that Cuddy was never going to leave this chair…" he says in a raspy voice and she hands him the cup of water that sits on the table next to his bed.

"Foreman sent her home…" she replies and her hand moves from his stomach to entwine with his hand that rests on the bed.

"An employee sent the administrator home? Cool… Do you think I can do that when she threatens me to go to the clinic?" he asks wistfully, making a small smile appear on her lips.

"Nah… I don't think it's going to work." She says and squeezes his hand.

They fall into silence, no one of them knowing what to say till he decides to tell her the one thing that's been bugging him.

"You weren't here when I woke up…" he whispers and she just looks at him.

"I didn't know if you'd want me here…" she confesses in a low tone.

"Why?" he asks, looking intently into her eyes.

"Because then the whole hospital would know about us… I didn't know if you wanted this and I didn't want to risk it." She replies truthfully but averts his gaze because she can feel the tears threatening to fall.

He looks at her in shock because she was willing to go through this away from him just because she thinks that he didn't want people to know.

He decides that she has grown a lot more that he thought she had and he can't stop the small smile from reaching his lips.

Even in a situation like this she thought of him first.

Her eyes start to water and he uses his hand to drag her to him because it's been long since he felt her body against his and he has missed it.

Her arms find instinctively their way around his neck, holding him to her like he is her lifeline.

She climbs on the bed next to him and she lays her head on his chest, listening to his soothing heartbeat.

He doesn't hesitate and he wraps his arms around her body, rubbing her back soothingly, letting her cry because she almost lost him again.

Listening to his heart beating makes this more real than anything and she feels relief washing over her body as his hands rub her back in a comforting manner.

"You are an idiot…" he whispers and she tilts her head in order to look into his eyes, a silent question in these captivating orbs.

"You left me with Cuddy and Foreman, obsessing over everything and you, the only person I wanted here, were nowhere to be found, probably worrying about me alone." He confesses and looks deeply into her eyes.

"Plus, they aren't half as attractive as you are when they get mad and trust me, they were mad a lot after the stunts I pulled…" he adds with a little smirk and she shakes her head in amusement.

She crawls up so her head rests on his pillow and she places a tender kiss on his lips. He willingly responds to her kiss and tightens his embrace around her lithe body.

He hugs her and kisses her like she is the only thing that matters in his life and maybe it's true he thinks as he feels her hand resting above his heart.

She breaks the kiss and looks deeply into his blue eyes.

"Don't scare me like this again…" she whispers and he kisses away the lonely tear from her cheek.

The only think he can do when he sees the fear of losing him returning in her eyes is nod and he hugs her tighter to him because the warmth of her body next to his make him feel more alive than ever.

"Don't leave me alone again…" he whispers and if she wasn't so close to him she wouldn't have listened to him.

"I won't…" she promises and captures his lips again because she has to feel him to believe that he is really there.

Her hand always remains above his heart as she kisses him and she feels more comforted by that than she would feel with any words.

They break the kiss and she just rests her forehead against his, looking into his eyes, a small smile playing on her lips.

He smiles back and runs his hand through her hair and down her side, resting it on her hip.

"Wilson probably hates me…" he admits seriously and she shakes her head.

"You'll manage to make everything right again." She says surely and he raises an eyebrow at her.

"It's you and Wilson we are talking about. You'll see…" she tries to reassure him even though they both know that it's going to take a lot of try to make things right again.

"He doesn't know that you were in that bar because we had a fight?" she asks after a while and he shakes his head 'no'.

"That explains why he still talks to me…" she says and he squeezes her hip to get her attention again.

"He would never be angry at you. You didn't do anything, I was the idiot. I should have just called you and apologize instead of go and get drunk…" he confesses and she can tell that it's really hard for him because he is looking at his hand that's resting on her hip and draws random patterns with his thumb.

She tilts his head so she can be able to look into his eyes and she kisses him tenderly on the forehead.

"Just don't do this to me again…" she whispers and the tears threaten to fall once more.

"I'll try…" he replies and she nods.

Her eyes remain locked with his and he brings his hand up, tracing the black circles under her eyes with his fingers.

"You haven't slept." He comments in a low tone.

"I couldn't." she replies and he drapes his hand around her waist and draws her to him.

"Sleep." He says and plants a quick kiss on her lips.

"Anyone could walk in here…" she starts but he stops her with another kiss.

"I said, sleep. I don't care who walks in here. Plus, I'm tired too."

A small smile reaches her lips and she nods.

She rests her head on his left shoulder and he wraps his left arm tightly around her body while his right one entwines with hers and come to rest above his heart.

"Better be here when I wake up…" he mumbles before he falls asleep and she smiles against his shoulder.

"I will be…" she replies and he tightens his hold on her.

A few minutes pass and neither of them talks, they just stay into each others' arms, taking comfort from one another and they feel secure again.

"Greg?"

"Mhm…"

"I love you…" she whispers and he smiles because it's the one thing he wanted to hear from her lips.

He kisses her forehead and holds her tightly.

He waits till he feels her breathing even and then he whispers his truth.

"Love you too Allison…" and he can feel her smile against his shoulder.

He lets out a small laugh and he opens his eyes to find her looking at him.

"Pretending to be asleep now?" he asks amusement evident in his voice.

"If I get to hear things like this I may do it again." She says matter of factly.

"Fine, next time I'll just drug you." He replies with raised eyebrows and she smacks him playfully.

"You wouldn't dare…" she says sleepily and she snuggles close to him again, closing her eyes.

"I wouldn't…" he says and his eyes slip closed as well.

"Now, sleep…" he instructs and he feels her lips against his shoulder.

"See you later." She mumbles.

"I said sleep…" he says again.

"I'm trying." She replies with a playful smirk that he can't see.

"That's not sleeping, it's talking."

"I'm sleeping…"

He sighs dramatically and she smiles.

He waits a few moments till he talks again.

"Are you sleeping?" he asks in a whisper.

"Now who's talking, you big baby?" she half mumbles and he smirks.

"You are, apparently."

"Greg…"

"Allison…" he says, teasingly.

She opens her eyes to see him smiling and she can't stop the smile from reaching her lips as well.

"Sleep…" she instructs this time and he nods and kisses the tip of her nose.

And they both start to feel that things can be right again if they try. And they will try together to make them right.

They are asleep a few minutes later, curled up in each others' arms.

The sight that greets Foreman when he enters House's room to take his vitals makes his jaw hit the ground in astonishment at first but then the shocked expression is replaced with a small smile.

He moves around the room, checking the monitors when House's gruff voice catches his attention.

"Wake her up and you're dead…" he says making Foreman roll his eyes.

"You are the one who is talking and I am going to wake her up?" He asks with a raised eyebrow.

"How is James?" he asks, ignoring the question.

Foreman shakes his head and he understands that things aren't going well.

"I have to go check on the others." He says and House nods.

He reaches the door and suddenly turns around.

"I'm glad this finally happened…" he says, pointing his head to the sleeping form of Allison Cameron.

House nods again 'cause he doesn't know what else to do and Foreman exits the room.

His eyes fall again at the sleeping beauty in his arms and he is glad that she is there with him. He hugs her tightly to him, and he feels her sigh against his shoulder and that little sound makes him feel content.

He closes his eyes again thinking that he will manage to make things right again if he has her help and she is by his side.

She is going to help him talk to Wilson again, get his friend back. He is sure about that because he needs him in his life and the other scenario is unacceptable.

And who knows what the future has in store for the two of them?

He never had dreams for the future but he thinks that maybe he can start now. He is willing to give her everything because he is sure that she will do the same as well.

He wonders what she wants from life because they never really talked about the future.

Does she want a career that everyone will talk about? Well, he is pretty sure that she is going to manage that.

Does she want to get married? Does she want kids? Of course she wants kids he adds in his mind…

And for the first time, as he pictures it in his mind, it doesn't scare him.

Maybe he'll talk to her sometime about that, tell her that he wants a baby with her… or two if she wants…

He feels sleepy again and he lets his mind relax. He falls asleep moments later thinking that they will talk when they wake up, they have time.

As a matter of a fact, they have all the time in the world…

* * *

This is it! If only things had happened this way... Well, I can still hope that the writers will come to their senses one day ;p

Hope you liked it!


End file.
